There is a gaming machine for a so-called Whac-A-Mole game provided with a playing board having a plurality of holes from which targets randomly emerge. In the Whac-A-Mole game, a player hits mechanical moles or like targets with, for example, a hammer before the targets return to the holes. Since the targets randomly emerge from the holes of the entire board, the player is required to have good hand-eye coordination to quickly find and hit the exposed target. The gaming machine is designed to evaluate a game scores based on the number of targets the player hit during a predetermined period of time. Players are able to compete using their good hand-eye coordination represented by the game scores.